Loyalty
by Mavira
Summary: Tigerclaw is deputy in ThunderClan and he wants nothing more to become leader, and he'd do anything to get the position.


**Ok, I know a lot of things are off center and don't quite make sense but hopefully, if you ignore those small-ish mistakes, then everything will be ok. :) ok, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Some scenes taken from **_**Forest of Secrets**_**) **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Loyalty

"Darkstripe," Tigerclaw growled softly into the other cat's ear. "Do you trust me?"

Darkstripe looked rather taken aback when Tigerclaw gave him a sharp glare. Darkstripe knew without hesitation that he would follow Tigerclaw off the edge of a cliff and further. After all, everything Darkstripe knew today was mostly in part because Tigerclaw, his former mentor, had taught it to him.

"Of course, Tigerclaw," Darkstripe replied calmly, trying to mask his surprise but failing miserably at it. Despite the hesitation in the black tom's statement, Tigerclaw believed him, but he had to double check. If his plans failed because those he trusted weren't actually trustworthy.

"Really…" Tigerclaw hissed quietly into Darkstripe's ear.

"Yes, Tigerclaw," Darkstripe meowed with absolute confidence.

"What if I asked you to kill for me," Tigerclaw murmured silkily, "Would you?"

"Yes," Darkstripe replied, staring at ThunderClan's deputy with an odd expression on his face. "You know I would, why are you asking? You know I'd do anything for you."

"If I asked you to choose between ThunderClan or me, who would you choose?"

"You of course! I'd follow you any day over ThunderClan." Darkstripe, confused about where this was all going, responded.

Tigerclaw let out a laugh cold as ice. "Just checking, you see, I want your help with something."

"What is it? What do you need help with?" Darkstripe meowed eagerly, swiping his tongue around his mouth as if he swallowed a juicy mouse.

Tigerclaw didn't answer right away; instead he looked Darkstripe up and down, sizing him up. Darkstripe met him with hot fierce determination. At last, Tigerclaw put his muzzle by Darkstripe's ear and whispered so softly that Darkstripe had to struggle to hear his deputy, "I am going to kill Bluestar."

Darkstripe pulled back from Tigerclaw, taking his paw and giving it a good lick. Tigerclaw saw Darkstripe's fur bristle slightly and he wondered if he had chosen the wrong cat to confide in. But his worries vanished when Darkstripe took his tongue and ran it over the massive tom's shoulder. Through his licks, he responded with an equally quiet, "How?"

"Remember those rogues ShadowClan chased out?" Tigerclaw mowed. He flicked his tail and the two began walking away from ravine.

"Yeah," Darkstripe responded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I found them," Tigerclaw went on slowly. "I found them by the Twoleg place." Tigerclaw paused. "I offered them a spot in the Clan is they helped me, and they agreed."

"But what do they have to do with anything?" Darkstripe inquired. "How are they going to help?"

"Easy, they're going to attack the camp while I kill Bluestar. I'll blame it on Brokentail and then have him killed. I've made it so that hunting, and border patrols will be out and mentors and apprentices will be out training." Tigerclaw made it sound super easy; Darkstripe could just stare at him in awe. What a plan he had concocted! But something didn't quite add up.

"Quick question," Darkstripe meowed, coming to halt when he saw the Thunderpath. "How are you going to let the rogues join the Clan if they attack the Clan? The Clan would never allow it."

Tigerclaw blinked and then he meowed, "They will allow it because I will be their leader and I say so." Tigerclaw would never admit that there could've been a flaw in his plan. Tigerclaw glanced at Darkstripe out of the corner of his eye. He could see the younger tom was eyeing him with wide eyes. Tigerclaw saw, with satisfaction, that the eyes held admiration in them.

"When does this happen?" Darkstripe asked curiously. "When will…you know…?"

"Tomorrow at sun-high." Tigerclaw responded under his breath. He thought for a moment. "Maybe I should show you the rogues that'll help us."

"Will you?" Darkstripe asked, sounding like a kit going outside the nursery for its first time. Tigerclaw considered the question for a longer time than necessary. Darkstripe's tail was flicking and he was practically bouncing on his paws.

"Control yourself!" Tigerclaw snapped. "If we're going to carry out this plan you'll have to act, and that means you have to have self-control!" Darkstripe blinked in embarrassment and then sat down, curling his tail over his shuffling paws. "Alright, come on." Tigerclaw led Darkstripe down towards the RiverClan border.

"Darkstripe! Tigerclaw!" A surprised Runningwind and his border patrol meowed. "We didn't think we'd see you both here." The tom dipped his head to Tigerclaw. The other three cats, Longtail, Swiftpaw and Thornpaw, copied Runningwind's respectful gesture.

"I thought we'd do an extra patrol to check on the river," Tigerclaw lied smoothly. "All seems to be going back to normal." Darkstripe watched the deputy reassure his Clanmates' surprise with such efficiently that once again, Darkstripe wished he could be just like Tigerclaw.

"That's good, maybe we actually get to the Gathering without going into ShadowClan territory again," Longtail meowed spitefully. Tigerclaw grunted in agreement and all of them remembering trekking into the ShadowClan territory before almost getting shredded into pieces.

"Carry on with the patrol," Tigerclaw meowed, flicking his tail for Darkstripe to follow him. When they were out of earshot of the patrol, Tigerclaw ordered, "Hunt, we need to bring them something."

Darkstripe didn't question the tom and went a little deeper into the territory, drawing in the scents of the forest, trying to find prey. At last he caught a mouse and two birds.

"Good," Tigerclaw meowed to him when he returned. Darkstripe nodded his thanks and dropped his pieces of prey with Tigerclaw's two mice and shrew. "Let's keep going them," Tigerclaw muttered, picking up his prey. Darkstripe followed suit and scurried after Tigerclaw.

When they reached the Twoleg place where the rogues were, Tigerclaw saw that Darkstripe had his nose wrinkled. "Stop that!" the deputy hissed. "We are guests here. Be polite."

"Tigerclaw? That you?"

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes. Was that…?

"Blackfoot," Tigerclaw meowed politely, dipping his head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Tigerclaw, everyone's fine," Blackfoot replied, tone equally polite. Behind him, there was more movement and then five others came out: a massive dark brown tom, a dark ginger she-cat, a dark gray tom, a tortoiseshell, and a golden tom.

"This is Jack," Blackfoot tipped his head towards the dark brown tom and then to the dark ginger she-cat, "This is Maddie." Blackfoot paused while Darkstripe digested this information. "That's Nicky, Penny and Boo." He flicked his tail towards the gray tom, the tortoiseshell, and the golden tom. Darkstripe couldn't help noticing that the tortoiseshell looked like she had just walked out of a nursery. She had soft kitten-like fur that made her look out of place in the stinky, dirty place.

"We brought you some prey," Tigerclaw meowed, pushing the six pieces of prey towards the rogues. The six rogues dipped their head to Tigerclaw and then began munching the ThunderClan prey. "Listen to me while you eat," Tigerclaw ordered and the rogues ate quietly, their eyes watching the deputy with large wide eyes. As Tigerclaw went over the plan for tomorrow, they clung to his works like burrs to a pelt. Darkstripe watched the tom with wide eyes.

His plan was genius. Break into the ThunderClan camp, he'd do his business and then the rogues would hide in ThunderClan territory. The ThunderClan cats would find them and bring them back to ThunderClan where Tigerclaw would make them prisoners, or as he reassured them, guests.

"You'll get food, the apprentices will look after you, and you'd be able to go out every day, if you wished. Then you'd become ThunderClan warriors," Tigerclaw meowed firmly. "Under my rule, you'll get whatever you want."

"Why would we want to become prisoners? Why would we fight for you only to be imprisoned?" Penny asked, her soft downy tortoiseshell fur bristling only slightly.

"Because, Tigerclaw can offer us a Clan and shelter, you'd just have to be patient!" Maddie snapped at the other she-cat. "I'm with you, Tigerclaw, I'll fight to the death for you." Maddie gnawed on the mouse bones and then gave a nod of respect in his direction. Tigerclaw gave a purr.

"Good."

"It's also smart to point out the fact that Tigerclaw's been helping us out. He brings us news about the Clans and he helps put food in our bellies," Nicky meowed fiercely.

"Loyalty in a Clan is the most important thing," Tigerclaw meowed firmly. "It's what keeps the Clan going. It holds everything up. When I began helping you, each and every one of you promised to be loyal to me. You made an oath, one that if you break, you'll be very, very sorry." Tigerclaw paused. "Do you understand what you're all doing tomorrow?" Tigerclaw asked, amber eyes glinting. Everyone nodded, including Darkstripe.

"Then it's settled." Darkstripe meowed for the first time since he had reached the Twoleg Place. Tigerclaw whipped around to face him and then blinked.

"Right, everyone, this is Darkstripe, he's second in command," Tigerclaw meowed, giving him a hard stare that plainly said "Don't mess anything up".

"Darkstripe," Boo meowed, giving Darkstripe a dip of his head. Darkstripe's eyes stretched wide. Was this what it was like? To have other cats, besides apprentices, dip their heads in respect to you? Darkstripe found himself feeling honored. Was this how Tigerclaw felt when the cats in ThunderClan did this to him? Darkstripe gave a stiff nod.

"Hi, Darkstripe!" Darkstripe turned his head to see Maddie, the dark ginger she-cat.

"Hi," he replied. He turned away from her because at the same time, Jack and Nicky were coming to see him. They all dipped their heads in his direction and meowed their greetings.

"Hello," Darkstripe meowed back to them. They flicked their tails and then left.

"Hello," Penny meowed, coming up and ducking her head shyly. Darkstripe was taken aback when he heard her voice. It was beautiful. Darkstripe blinked and responded with a warm, "Hey."

"So, how are the Clans? They sound amazing, my sister and brothers and I have always wanted to be in a Clan. You know, where everyone supports each other and helps out."

"These are your littermates?" Darkstripe meowed. He looked around. He could kind of see the resemblance. They had the same body structure, lean, thin and tough. Darkstripe could easily see these cats in ThunderClan.

"Not my littermates, they were all born before me in an earlier litter," Penny meowed. "But they're all my siblings except Boo, he was my mother's best friend's kit, so when they both died, we took over as his family." Darkstripe gazed into Penny's deep green eyes. And although Nicky and Maddie had the same eyes, he found hers the best.

"That's pretty neat," Darkstripe meowed, he hadn't realized that this family was like a Clan themselves. They were large, no wonder Blackfoot found them and joined up with them.

"Darkstripe!" Tigerclaw growled. "Hurry up and quite chatting like an elder!"

"Yes, Tigerclaw!" Darkstripe meowed at once. He gave a slight nod to Penny. "I'll see you soon then?"

"Tomorrow," Penny meowed firmly. Her green eyes dancing like snowflakes in the breeze.

"Bye," Darkstripe sputtered after her retreating form.

"Penny, huh?" Tigerclaw grunted. "Not a bad choice, Darkstripe. She's the youngest in the group, so she'll have to be an apprentice. She'll probably be the first to join the Clan." Darkstripe felt his ears burn.

"Listen to me," Tigerclaw growled. "I need you to do something tomorrow." Tigerclaw paused to look Darkstripe in the eye. Darkstripe had to use all of his might not to flinch under the fierce amber gaze. "You must get rid of Fireheart and Graystripe."

"The traitor and the kittypet," Darkstripe sneered. "I'll get rid of them." Darkstripe paused. "What about his kin?"

"Cloudpaw?" Tigerclaw thought for a moment and then answered with a curt, "We'll let him live until he starts causing trouble." Darkstripe flicked his ear in agreement and Tigerclaw gave a nod and then frowned, sniffing the air. "We'd better get this Twoleg stink off our fur, otherwise they'll know." Darkstripe nodded. He didn't want ThunderClan to find out they had been in the Twoleg place. Tigerclaw led Darkstripe to a wild garlic patch. "Roll in that." Tigerclaw instructed. Darkstripe nodded, flopping on his back and wriggling in the garlic. Tigerclaw nodded after he sniffed Darkstripe's fur and then he flopped down as well and began rolling over the garlic.

"You're good," Darkstripe meowed when Tigerclaw asked him if he smelled.

"Tigerclaw, "Bluestar greeted her deputy warmly when the two toms returned the ThunderClan camp.

"Bluestar," Tigerclaw meowed, dipping his head.

"RiverClan's coming," Cloudpaw meowed, coming up to the trio of cats. "Fireheart sent me to warn you." Darkstripe let out a low growl.

"RiverClan!" He hissed. Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, the kittypet was leading them. Behind him were the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot.

"Darkstripe," Bluestar meowed quietly, "You may go." Darkstripe sent her a furious glance but obeyed the leader. "I bet they're here to talk about Graystripe."

"The traitor," Tigerclaw growled. Bluestar said nothing at this comment but wrapped her tail around her paws and waited for the orange kittypet and the three RiverClan warriors to reach her.

"Thank you, Cloudpaw, take your fresh-kill to the elders," Tigerclaw waited fort eh apprentice to object but he didn't. He simply picked up the mouse and walked away.

"Bluestar, we come to you in peace. There's something we must discuss."

Tigerclaw growled. What was so important that it couldn't wait until the next Gathering? He sent a glare towards Fireheart and the RiverClan cats. They weren't supposed o be here in the first place, but that wasn't their entire fault. It was Fireheart's. The stinking kittypet decided to bring them here into their camp where they could see everything. He knew he couldn't lose control here, not in front of the RiverClan cats or his leader, so he took a deep breath of air and let it out through his nose. Then, his ears snapped to attention. They were talking about those stupid half-Clan kits!

"RiverClan kits? Why do you say that?"

"And how do you know about them?" Tigerclaw demanded, springing to his paws. Spies! Spies! Spies! These cats were spies!"Have you been spying or did some cat tell you?" He knew exactly who told them. Fireheart. Or Graystripe. But Tigerclaw snorted in his mind. Of course it was Fireheart, who else would've told RiverClan? Fireheart had been over to RiverClan's territory often this past season. He had fed them, rescued their kits and talked to their elders and warriors, while Graystripe mated with one of their she-cats. Of course it was him.

It was only Bluestar's order that he kept himself from leaping onto the RiverClan cats and tearing them to pieces. "Sit down, Tigerclaw," she murmured. Not willing to challenge his leader right now, he gritted his teeth and sat down, noticing the glace that passed between Bluestar and Fireheart.

As the RiverClan cats gave their reasons for taking the kits Tigerclaw watched Fireheart get more and more fierce. "Bluestar! You can't send the kits away!" Fireheart finally shouted. Tigerclaw let out a small sharp growl so he didn't hear Bluestar's respond.

"Yes, it does!" Fireheart objected. Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws. The nerve of this kittypet! He should follow the orders of his leader! He should stop trying to make ThunderClan look bad. But then again, he already did that by joining the Clan and making ThunderClan the only Clan with a kittypet.

"Silence!" Tigerclaw spat, "Does your leader have to tell you twice? Graystripe is a traitor to his Clan. He has no right to the kits or anything else!" His nostrils flaring and this tail lashing, he stood up to challenge Fireheart. Fireheart's shoulder and neck fur began to bristle. Tigerclaw pulled his lips back in a snarl, ready to fight the kittypet if he leapt.

"Enough!" Bluestar ordered in the back of his mind. Tigerclaw tried to get himself under control once more so he didn't hear Bluestar's response or the rest of for that matter. He was keeping a close eye on the RiverClan cats and Fireheart. They had seen too much. They had seen him and Fireheart ready to fight. Tigerclaw spat, "Get out of our camp!" As soon as Bluestar said the words and then he followed them out. No way would he let them see anything more than they already had seen. Stupid, spying RiverClan cats. And traitorous Fireheart and Graystripe. Something would have to be done with those two. And the kits. Thank StarClan Darkstripe would do that. Or would he? Fireheart was a good fighter, could Darkstripe really take care of him?

Today was the day, Tigerclaw thought, getting up and stretching, padding out into the clearing. The cats waited around him, waiting for him to give orders.

"Patrols," He meowed out loud, he had to make sure most of the ThunderClan warriors were out of camp. "I want Whitestorm, Runningwind, and Brightpaw out to patrol the RiverClan border. They found out about the kits, they must be spying on us."

"For hunting, I want Sandstorm, to take Brackenfur and Willowpelt, try Snakerocks. Longtail, I'll suggest for you to take Swiftpaw out." Who else had an apprentice? Fireheart… Tigerclaw wondered if he should let the warrior stay in camp or not, "No," he muttered to himself. "Fireheart, come here."

Reluctantly, the orange kittypet padded up. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"I want you to give Cloudpaw an assessment, follow him and see how he hunts," Tigerclaw ordered. Fireheart's green eyes became puzzled but he said nothing. Instead the tom dipped his head.

"Fine with me." Fireheart padded away to go over to Graystripe.

Once everything was set and the patrols were out, Tigerclaw grabbed Darkstripe and whispered, "I'm leaving now, stay here and wait for the rogues, then fight against them, claws sheathed." Darkstripe nodded his head and continued eating his prey.

Tigerclaw slipped out of the camp and raced over to the Twoleg place where the rogues were. "Ready?" Tigerclaw asked, panting a little. The cat's heads nodded and they were off. "Remember, I've got Bluestar." The cats nodded their heads and then began to race towards ThunderClan's camp, Tigerclaw taking the lead.

"To me ThunderClan!" Tigerclaw yowled, above the snarls of the rogues and Fireheart. How did he get here? Didn't he send him out on an assessment with his apprentice? Tigerclaw shook the thought out of his mind. He raced over towards Bluestar's den. Baring his teeth and getting himself battle ready, Tigerclaw thrust through the lichen and saw Bluestar about to leave.

"You know, I always thought Graystripe and Fireheart were traitors, here's why," Tigerclaw began menacingly, pointing out what Bluestar had done wrong.

"We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw. The clan needs us now."

Tigerclaw didn't say anything advanced towards the gray leader with his claws unsheathed. "Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar."

"Tigerclaw, what is this?" Her voice was edged with anger not fear or surprise. "I'm the leader of your Clan or have you forgotten that?"

"Not for much longer," Tigerclaw sneered. "I'm going to kill you and kill you again. As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever. It's time for me to lead this Clan!" Tigerclaw leaped at his leader and knocked her off her paws. She was defiantly not expecting this. He was about to kill the leader for the first time when Fireheart barged in. Tigerclaw growled,

"Traitor!" Fireheart screeched. "You—" the kittypet was cut off as Darkstripe yanked on the kittypet's scruff and pulled him out of the den. Tigerclaw's eyes blazed with satisfaction. Darkstripe was oing something right. He turned toward Bluestar, who was frozen in shock. _This is going to be easier than I thought_. Tigerclaw purred to himself. He lunged for her, but she didn't go down that easily and she jumped to before he could grab her.

"You're a sorry excuse for a leader." Tigerclaw sneered.

"And you a Clan cat," Bluestar snarled.

"Letting that kittypet in, not fighting when we could, keeping Brokentail instead of killing him. Letting Graystripe and Fireheart feed RiverClan. Letting Graystripe stay in the Clan, the list goes on and on." Tigerclaw scoffed sourly, trying to goad Bluestar into making the first move. Her blue eyes full of anger, the she-cat jumped at Tigerclaw, who dodged her attack and tripped her while she was in the air by sticking his paw out. She fell to the ground and Tigerclaw padded towards her, ready to kill. Once he had her pinned down, he took his claws and raked them over her throat. She let out a cry that was cut off. Tigerclaw waited patiently over Bluestar's body, waiting for her to come back alive so he could finish her off for good.

"Tigerclaw!" She hissed, coming back to life. Tigerclaw didn't give her another change to speak. He pounced on her again and sunk his teeth into her neck. This time, Tigerclaw waited impatiently, ready to finish this, but when Bluestar didn't come back to life, he began to rip her apart savagely to make sure she wouldn't come back when he was gone.

Tigerclaw thrust himself outside the leader's den and looked around. The patrols were all back and then he saw a lump of bright orange fur. It was Fireheart! He was…dead? Tigerclaw didn't get a chance because Whitestorm was struggling underneath Nicky's large paws.

"Don't chase them out!" Tigerclaw shouted loudly. All eyes were on him and they nodded. They would take the cats as prisoners because that's what their deputy had said. He bared his teeth and leapt into the fray.

"Rogues!" Tigerclaw snarled on the Highrock. "Each and every one of them!" The prisoners sat defeated underneath the rock, surrounded by warriors on guard. "They killed Bluestar!" He pulled his lips from his teeth. "We must seek revenge!" The Clan below him yowled in agreement. "They killed Fireheart and Graystripe! We _will_ seek vengeance!" The Clan yowled louder this time. "What should we do with them?"

"Kill them!" Many cried, including Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt. He was surprised to see that Mousefur and Swiftpaw joined in.

"Blind them!"

"Get rid of them!"

Tigerclaw waved his tail for silence. It fell abruptly. "Kill them." He meowed coldly, ignoring the meowed of protest from the rogues that he had promised a home in ThunderClan. "Once you are done, get rid of them. That will be the apprentice's job." He hopped off of the Highrock and padded over to Bluestar, Graystripe and Fireheart's still bodies. "May StarClan be with you!" He shouted. "Kill them now!" Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt raked their claws and bit into their necks, making them fall lifelessly onto the ground, blood spilling all over.

"Bluestar…You were such a strong leader, may StarClan be with you." Tigerclaw stepped forward and pressed his nose into her cold gray fur. "Fireheart, you were such an annoying furball, but StarClan knows I could always could on you, you too, Graystripe." He looked into the sky. "Those rogues! They took more from us than ThunderClan will ever lose again. They took one loyal warrior and one strong leader."

The Clan was silent with grief. "Tomorrow I will go to Highstones and get my nine-lives."

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" The yowled. Whitestorm looked up at Tigerclaw with calm blue eyes.

"I will miss Bluestar, but you will be a worthy leader," Whitestorm dipped his head towards Tigerclaw.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you very much, you don't know how much it means to me to have your support after this disastrous day. But please, I will grieve alone." Tigerclaw dipped his head to his Clan and padded away from the Clan to grieve on his own. "Good job, Darkstripe," Tigerclaw whispered in the dark-tabby's ear. "You got rid of them."

"I thought we were going to add them into the Clan."

"What? No." Tigerclaw sneered. "That was never the plan. There is no way I would let such vermin into the camp. Besides, the Clan would never allow it, and I'll need their support for future plans."

"Future plans?"

"Don't worry about it," Tigerclaw ordered quietly. "Just follow my orders and everything will work out." With that, he left to spend his first night in the leader's den. He was leader of ThunderClan.

**Ok, I hope that wasn't too bad, I kind of wrote this a long time ago and just got back to it...so maybe not the greatest but I hoped you liked it!!!! **


End file.
